


Sunglasses

by DaisyTwist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actor Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Matt Holt, Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, M/M, Teacher Shiro (Voltron), completely SFW, except for some swearing, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyTwist/pseuds/DaisyTwist
Summary: After summer break Pidge brings everyone sunglasses. Keith, Lance, And Hunk are all trying to make it through their last year of high school. Lance wants to get a date for prom, Hunk wants to get a scholarship, Pidge wants to convince people to put the chromebooks back in the right places and Keith just wants to draw and make good music.





	1. Sunglasses

"Alriiight Lance. Looking good, looking good!" Lance checked himself out in the mirror one last time before picking up his backpack and heading out the door. Lance's phone buzzed just as his foot hit the sidewalk. He pulled it out and unlocked it:

Hunk: Have you left yet?

Lancey Lance: yep.

Hunk: Good see you in a bit.

Lancey Lance: can't wait bae.

Lance put his phone away and continued walking down the street. ‘Aw yeah Lance! Senior year!’ he grinned to himself, walking up to the school. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He spotted Hunk standing by the door looking down at his phone. Lance started running towards him eagerly only to slam into the side of a black haired boy.

‘Oh sorry man, just got too distra- ‘ he narrowed his eyes at the boy. The boy sighed.

‘...Hey, Lance’ Lance narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t you ‘Hey, Lance’ me, Keith and watch where you’re going! Why are you even here? ” He put a hand on his hip.

“I transferred schools. Didn’t Pidge tell you?”

“Pidge told me noth-” He was cut off by a shorter girl with green sunglasses on top of her head walking over.

“I actually did tell you.” She handed Keith a red plastic pair of sunglasses and Lance a blue pair. Lance immediately put them on.

“Pidgey! Excited to be a sophomore?” Lance nudged her with his elbow.

“I guess.” She shrugged. Keith finished inspecting his glasses and put them on. He looked around seemingly content.

“Hey guys!” Hunk ran over to them, pulling them all into a hug.

“Hunk! You beautiful man! I know I saw you a couple days ago but I missed you so much!” Lance hugged him back. Hunk patted him on the head.

“Good to see all of you.” They all excitedly started chattering about their summers.

“Ah great! You found your friends Keith!” A tall man placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. Keith nodded.

“Hey Shiro.” Keith looked up at him. Pidge handed him a black pair of sunglasses and handed a yellow pair to Hunk. Hunk put them on top of his head like Pidge and Shiro smiled.

“Thanks Pidge.”

“No problem.”

“Why are you giving us sunglasses?” Lance tilted his head.

“I don’t know. I thought they were neat.” She smiled. Keith nodded.

“I like them. Thanks Pidge.” Everyone took turns saying thank you. Shiro checked his watch.

“I have to go to my classroom I’ll see you later.” He waved at them and walked off. They talked and compared schedules before the bell rang.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance scowled as Keith followed him to their classroom.

“I can’t believe you had to take English!”

“Lance, It’s mandatory.” Keith rolled his eyes.

“Yeah well…..” He sighed not able to come up with a comeback.

“Look! You stay on one side of the class and I’ll stay on the other, and we’ll be far, far away from each other.” ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance let his head drop onto the desk as he heard the teacher announce Keith’s desk number. The desk right next to his. This was going to be a long year.


	2. Chromebooks

Pidge sat at a table in the library, glaring at people as they stood in line to grab a Chromebook.  
“Hey Pidge.” Pidge looked up at the source of the voice. Keith sat next to her opening up a sketchbook.   
“What's wrong?” He pulled a pencil out of his bag.   
“I'm watching to make sure these idiots put the Chromebooks in the right places.” She typed angrily on her own computer.  
“...Why?”   
“Because it’s annoying! How hard is it to put them in the right place?” Pidge slammed her laptop shut. Keith blinked at her silently and shrugged. Pidge went back to glaring at the people with chromebooks. Keith started drawing little cartoonish lions in his book. Pidge slammed her hands down on the table.  
“HEY I SEE YOU!” She darted over to the cart of Chromebooks and started angrily talking to a frightened freshman.   
“....Chromebook issues again?” Lance sat down next to Keith.  
“I guess.”  
“What kind of answer is that?” Lance jabbed his finger into Keith’s chest.   
“A normal one!” Keith narrowed his eyes at Lance. Lance grumbled in frustration.  
“Whatever.”  
“Yeah, whatever…” Keith went back to his drawings. Lance stared at Keith's drawings for a solid 5 minutes before pointing at them.  
“These are cute……” He tapped on the page lightly.   
“....Thanks.” He added an ear to a pink lion. Pidge stomped back over to the table. Muttering something about how annoying freshman were.   
“Hey Pidgey!” Lance shot her a peace sign. She grumbled in response and sat down.  
“What class do you have next?” Lance grinned at Pidge.   
“Science with Coran.”   
“Who is Coran?” Keith questioned. Lance tapped his chin.  
“Allura’s adopted uncle I think.” Pidge scrunched up her eyebrows.   
“I thought he was her godfather?” They looked at each other and shrugged.  
“What do you guys have?” Pidge asked. Keith pulled out his schedule.   
“Chemistry.” Lance froze and narrowed his eyes.   
“...With who?”  
“Shiro.” Keith blinked. Lance groaned.   
“Same….”  
“So? I thought you liked my brother.”  
“I do. Its you who I don't like!”  
“Then why do you always sit beside him?”   
Lance opened his mouth and then closed it. Pidge laughed at him while Keith smirked. Lance sat and played with a pencil quietly until the bell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if they use Chromebooks in schools in the USA (Or even in other places in Canada) but that's what this chapter is about.


	3. Chemistry

Lance and Keith walked to Shiro’s classroom in silence. Keith had tried to make conversation on two separate occasions but Lance hadn't answered both times. He figured Lance was just being a jerk and left it alone. When they walked into the classroom a girl was standing next to Shiro's desk not-so-subtly flirting with him. Even Keith knew what she was doing. Shiro, however, was completely oblivious. Lance rolled his eyes at the girl and walked over to her.  
“He's already madly in love with Katie Holt’s older brother. Leave him alone.”  
Shiro’s eyes widened and the girl angrily eyed Lance before walking to her seat.  
“She was flirting with me?”  
“Uh, yeah duh. Even Keith knew.” He jerked his thumb back at Keith, who was glaring at the girl. Shiro dropped his head into his hands.  
“Oops.”  
“Don't sweat it Shiro. Happens to the handsomest of us.” He grinned. Shiro chuckled.  
“Thank you, Lance.” He plugged in the overhead projector and the seating chart flashed on screen. Lance looked up at it.  
“You put me with Keith?!”  
“Yes. You know each other.”  
“I know half the people in this class.”  
“Keith doesn't.”  
“Oh…” Lance fidgeted. Keith walked over.  
“Hey Shiro how's your day been?”  
“Kind of crazy, but good.”  
“Same here.” Keith smiled. Shiro looked down at his watch.  
“You two better take a seat.”  
“Alllllright. Coming Keith?” Lance looks back at him with a bored expression on his face.  
“Yeah.”

Once everyone entered the classroom Shiro began introducing himself to everyone.  
“Hello everyone! My name is Mr. Shirogane.” Lance snickered and Keith elbowed him.  
“I hope you all had a great summer, and I’m looking forward to teaching you all!” Shiro pulled up some photos and began talking about himself. He spoke about his education, his family (he included a picture of Keith, which made him smile and blush) his boyfriend (the girl who had been flirting with him before tapped her nails against the table aggressively) and his cat, Black.  
“Now that you know a little bit about me, I’d like to get to know you!” He picked up a stack of paper.  
“Would anyone be willing to hand these out?” He waved them in the air. Most students were staring at their desk or at their phones except Lance who was waving his hand in the air. Shiro smiled.  
“Alright Lance, go ahead.” Lance made a show of hopping up out of his seat and grabbing the papers. He handed them out, making sure to greet every student in the class before returning to his seat with two papers. He passed one to Keith.  
“You can spend the rest of class filling these out. I’ll expect them by the end of class.”  
Lance looked over Keith who was already filling his out.  
“You’re his brother and I’m his friend. Why do WE have to fill these out.”  
“Just do it.” Keith whispered. “It’s his first day as a teacher. He’s nervous.”  
“Oh…. Okay.” Lance looked at his page and answered the first few questions. Lance looked over at Keith's page.  
“You're lactose intolerant?”  
“Mmhmm….”  
“I didn't know that.”  
“Maybe you would if you didn't insist on being “rivals”” he made air quotes as he spoke. Lance looked back at his paper.  
“Well you're the one who hates me.” Lance responded. Keith looked at him, surprised.  
“You're kind of annoying but I definitely don't hate you.”  
“Yes you do!”  
“Uh, no I don't!”  
“But you always want to beat me at things!”  
“I'm competitive, Lance. We both are.”  
“B-but….” Lance looked at his pencil and cleared his throat. He went back to the sheet. Lance remembered something.

July, the year before:  
”Hey Pidge!”  
“Hey Lance. This is Keith. He's Matt's boyfriend's brother.” Lance's eyes narrowed at Keith.  
“Wait, Keith Kogane is Shiro's brother?”  
“Who are you?” Keith raised an eyebrow.  
“Who am I? Uh, the name's Lance.” Keith stared at him blankly.  
“We were in the same class in middle school?”  
“Really? Were you, uh, in my English class?”  
“No! We were in advanced science together! We were like rivals! You know, Lance and Keith, neck in neck.”  
“Oh wait, I remember you. You did specialized biology.”  
“Well not anymore. They bumped me up to specialized physics after you got expelled.”  
“Well, congratulations.” Keith crossed his arms.  
“Haha well this is awkward.” Pidge mumbled quietly.  
“The only awkward thing here is Keith's mullet!”  
“Hey! I'm sorry I didn't remember you at first. Let's just settle down.”  
“Are you a coward?” Lance glared at him.  
“...No.” Pidge had to pull them apart before they had a fist fight.

 _He had apologized_ Lance suddenly realized. He stared at Keith.  
“Can I help you with something?” The black haired boy asked.  
“Uh. No…” Lance quickly filled out his paper.  
After a few moments Lance looked back over at Keith.  
“I uh… want to apologize for being a dick all the time for no reason. Sorry.”  
“I'm sorry for egging you on all the time.” Keith replied. They sat in silence for a minute.  
“So uh. What's your next class?”  
“Visual arts.”  
“...I'll walk you there.”  
“...Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chemistry. ; D


	4. Drunk and Gay

“Hey guys!” Lance ran over to Pidge, Keith and Hunk.

“Hi Lance.” Hunk reached out and pulled Lance into a hug.

“Oof” Lance smushed his face against Hunk’s arm.

“You see each other everyday.” Pidge mumbled while not looking up from her laptop.

“You’re just jealous of the bond that Hunk and I have.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Lance.” Lance stuck his tongue out at her.

“Anyways. Whatcha doing, Keith?” Keith had his head down on the table. He shrugged.

“Well are you okay?” Keith gave a thumbs up.

“Okay.” Lance grinned.

“Soo, I was thinking we could take my truck to the drive in tonight and then crash at my place. Anyone down?”

“Yeah! I’ll bring the snacks!” Hunk smiled cheerfully

“Sure.” Pidge nodded. Keith stayed quiet. Lance frowned.

“Keith?”

“....You’re inviting me too?”

“Yeah, of course, buddy.”

“...Okay. Should I bring anything?”

“Whatever you want.”

“Okay.” Keith looked up and gave Lance a tired smile. Lance stared at him for a moment before realizing that it was probably creepy.

“Anyways…” He quickly looked away.

“Prepare for the awesomest sleep-over you’ve ever been to Keith!”

“I’ve never been to a sleep-over.”

“What!?” Hunk gasped.

“I… have trouble connecting with people.”

“That… is the saddest thing I have ever heard you say.” Pidge commented without looking away from her laptop. Keith shrugged.

“But you’re doing so good connecting with us!” Hunk reassured him.

“Thank you, I try.” Keith smiled affectionately at Hunk, and rested his face back down on the table.

“Hello guys!” A beautiful girl with long silvery hair walked towards them.

“Allura! How're you doing?” Lance wrapped his arms around her.

“I'm fine, thank you, Lance.” She returned his hug.

“How was your trip to Europe?” Pidge finally looked away from her computer to start digging around in her backpack.

“It was great!” Allura leaned forward to hug Hunk. Pidge held out a pair of pink sunglasses. Allura took them and put them on.

“Thank you, Pidge. Do they look cute?”

“Anything would look good on you princess.” Lance winked at her. She chuckled.

“You haven't changed.”

“Nah not really.” Lance shot her finger guns.

“Hey Allura….” Keith waved awkwardly.

“Oh! Yes Pidge told me you started going here. It's lovely to see you again.” He nodded.

“So! Funny story! Turns out Keith and I have more in common than we thought an-” Allura cut Lance off.

“And now you're dating?” Allura finished excitedly. Keith choked.

“What? What, no. We're friends. Just friends.” Lance shook his hands at her. Keith nodded in agreement.

“Aw. You guys would be cute together.” Allura laughed.

“Well, Keith is just gonna have to be cute with some other guy because I have a date on Sunday.” Lance puffed out his chest proudly.

“Really? With who?” Pidge raised an eyebrow.

“With Nyma.” He grinned. Pidge scrunched up her face.

“Who?”

“She doesn't go here.”

“She went to my old school.” Keith said.

“What was she like?” Pidge demanded.

“I don’t know. I payed more attention to her friend Rolo….” Keith covered the lower half of his face with his binder.

“Oh yeah! I know him too. He seems like your type. I can ask Nyma if he’s into guys.” Lance offered.

“No thanks.” Keith croaked out.

“Oooo seems like Keith knows something.” Pidge smirked. Lance looked interested.

“Do tell mullet man.” Lance grinned.

“Uh. So….. Don’t tell Shiro please.” His face turned red. Hunk gasped.

“Did you have sex with him??” Hunk whispered. Allura snickered.

“No! I just…. Went… to...a party in my freshman year….. and made out with him for like a solid 30 minutes.”

“Oooo” Allura, Lance and Pidge chorused.

“I was drunk! And gay! Drunk and gay. And dumb.” Keith rubbed at his cheeks with his wrists. Lance shook his head sadly.

“Ay, Keith. I bet he never contacted you after that too.” Keith shook his head

“...No.”

“Classic douche move.” Lance patted his back.

“Anyways. The bell is going to ring in like 3 minutes. I’ll tell you guys about my date after school.” Lance waved his fingers at his friends and grabbed Keith’s wrist to lead him to English.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride month


	5. Early

Keith looked up at the tall brown bricked house, finding the number on the wall and then glancing down at the street name and number scrawled in blue pen on his hand. Keith sighed and shut off his motorcycle. He walked up to the house and knocked lightly on the door. A dog barked from inside. After a few seconds Lance opened the door.

“Down Pupper! You’re early.” He stepped aside to let Keith in.

“I wanted to make sure I had the right street.”

“Okay. You can come meet my cat and dog!”

“You have a cat?”

“Yeah! You have a cat too right? Black or something.” He grabbed Keith’s wrist to lead him into the house. The dog followed

“Well yeah but Black is more Shiro’s cat than mine. My cat’s name is Strawberry.”

“My cat’s name is Blu. And my dog’s name is Pupper.” Lance snorted and rolled his eyes before he kneeled down in front of a couch and peaked underneath.

“Blue?”

“Blue without the “e”.”

“Why?”

“Cause I liked it.” Lance reached under the couch and pulled out a skinny blue-grey cat. Keith reached forward to let Blu sniff his hand.

“Hi Blu. You’re so pretty! I love your collar!” Keith cooed at her. Lance laughed.

“You have a soft spot for cats!” Lance grinned at him. Keith blushed.

“Only for cats and Shiro.”

“Uh huh. Mmhmm. Sure. It’s not like you don’t give Hunk those fond smiles all the time, or tell Allura how beautiful she is, or ruffle Pidge’s hair all the time.” Lance laughed.

“...Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Keith stuck his tongue out. Lance set Blu down.

“ _Dame la pata, Pupper._ ” Pupper raised his paw and placed it in Lance’s hand. Keith clapped. Lance grinned, and stood up and patted the top of his thighs.

 _“¡Vámonos Blu y Pupper!”_ Blu stood up and scrambled after Lance.

“They know Spanish?” Keith stood up to follow them.

“Yep! My babies are bilingual!” Lance chuckled. He patted the counter and Blu jumped up onto it.

 _“¿Blu, Donde está la biblioteca?”_ Keith stared at Blu as if he was actually waiting for an answer. Blu tilted her head and meowed. Lance grimaced and opened the fridge.

“Gotta love grade 9 spanish. Which I passed with flying colours by the way.”

“Of course.” Keith nodded.

“Want anything to drink? I have water, juice, milk- oh! You can’t have milk, right?”

“....No, I can.” Keith leaned against the counter trying to look casual.

“I think I’m going to ask Shiro..” Lance pulled out his phone.

“Okay, fine. I can’t.” Keith crossed his arms. Lance stuck his tongue out. Keith stuck his tongue out at him in response.

“¿Lance, Estás en casa?” A woman’s voice echoed through the halls.

“Sí Mamá. Mi amigo, Keith es aquí. No habla español.”

“Oh, alright. I will speak English for him.” She walked into the kitchen.

“Mamá, this is Keith. Keith, this is my mom.”

“Hello Keith! Are you Lance’s new friend?”

“I guess so. I’ve known him for a while but we just became friends.”

“He’s Matt’s boyfriend’s brother.”

“Ahh Shiro. He’s a wonderful, polite young man.” Lance’s mom nodded.

“Yeah. Keith’s just kinda the next level down. Impulsive and harsh.”

“Don't insult your friend, Lance. Keith, you have my permission to smack him.” She looked at her son disapprovingly. Keith smiled. Lance shook his head.

“No! I was kidding! Keith is charming in his own way and he plays guitar which is super hot!” Lance slapped a hand over his mouth. Keith looked at him in surprise. His mom nodded.

“Better. I’m going out grocery shopping now. I’ll see you and your friends later.” She turned and chuckled as she walked back out the door.

“Can, uh…. Can you forget I said that?” Lance looked at the floor.

“Uh, no way! I’m telling Pidge.” Keith smirked.

“What?!” Lance squawked.

“Kidding.” Keith squatted down to pet Pupper.

“Uh huh... “ Lance turned away and looked at the floor.

‘ _Whats gotten into you Mcclain??’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only speak English and some French so my Spanish is probably wrong. Correct it if you want.
> 
> Dame la pata, Pupper.  
> Give me your paw Pupper.
> 
> ¡Vámonos Blu y Pupper!  
> Lets go Blu and Pupper!
> 
> ¿Blu, Donde está la biblioteca?  
> Blu, Where is the library? 
> 
> ¿Lance, Estás en casa?  
> Lance, are you home?
> 
> Sí Mamá. Mi amigo, Keith es aquí. No habla Español.  
> Yes Mom. My friend, Keith is here. He doesn't speak Spanish.


	6. Music

The rest of the arrived around 5:30. Lance, Allura and Pidge ran around the house gathering pillows and blankets to throw in the back of his truck. Keith helped Hunk with the snacks. Once everything was ready they all piled into the truck.

“Okay so it's gonna take about an hour and a half to get there cause the drive-in is 2 towns away.” Lance grinned back at Keith, Pidge and Allura and Hunk (who was sitting in the passenger’s seat) and started pulling out of the driveway.

“I hate long car rides…” Keith murmured. Pidge’s eyes widened.

“Shit I forgot.”

“I'll be fine.” Keith shrugged.

“Wait what's wrong?” Lance glanced back briefly. Hunk and Allura looked at him in concern.

“I'll be okay. It's fine guys.”

“Do long car rides make you anxious?” Lance drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

“I… yeah.”

“Give him the AUX cord.” Pidge suggested. Lance passed it back and Keith leaned forward to grab it. Lance pulled it back slightly

“I swear to God, Kogane if you play My Chemical Romance I'll leave you on the side of the rode.”

“I don’t listen to them anymore really but they’re still on my playlist. Can’t promise anything.” Keith shrugged. Lance sighed and handed it to him.

“Thank you.” Keith plugged it in and started scrolling through his music.

“What’s your deal with long car rides? I mean, why do they make you anxious?” Lance turned the dial up on his radio a bit. Hunk put his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“Sometimes we don’t ask about things like that.” Hunk murmured. Lance paused before nodding. Keith tapped on a song and placed his phone on his lap. Instantly the sound of something that no one but Pidge expected came through the speakers. Everyone (but Pidge) looked at him in surprise.

“Keith… Keith this is…. kinda angsty but not emo at all!” Lance looked back at him.

“You’re the one who assumed I listen to “emo stuff”.”

“You play emo stuff! I’ve heard you.”

“I like playing “emo stuff”. It doesn't mean that it’s my favourite.”

“You should play this kind of stuff!”

“I mean I shouldn’t have to change the stuff I play, you already think my guitar playing is-”

“Okay, that’s enough.” Lance cut him off. Keith smirked.

“Wait, what?” Pidge poked Keith.

“Nothing.” Keith shook his head. Pidge whined. Allura gave Keith a wink which made Keith wonder if Lance had told her.

“So does music help you relax Keith?” Hunk turned in his seat slightly. Keith nodded.

“I love music.” He murmured. Hunk grinned.

“Sweet! I love that you love music!” Lance and Pidge ‘awed’ and Keith smiled at him.

“That’s so sweet Hunk!” Allura giggled.

“I’m so texting that to Shay! She’ll think it’s adorable!” Pidge pulled out her phone.

“Noooo…” Hunk blushed. Allura and Lance ‘Ooooed’ at him.

“Is Shay someone that you like?” Keith asked.

“Uh. Yeah. These guys think that she likes me too but she’s way out of my league.”

“Leagues don’t exist. If you wanna date someone just ask them out. If they say no it’s because they don’t like you, not because they’re out of your league.” Keith shrugged.

“Yeah Keith! Be all motivational.” Lance threw a fist in the air.

“Both hands on the wheel.” Keith murmured quickly. Lance pulled his hand down.

“But… She’s way cooler than me!”

“Hunk, if she’s cooler than you she must be an iceberg.” Pidge poked him with her foot.

“Ask her out Hunk!” Allura suggested.

“Maybe I will. I could ask her at book club on Wednesday.”

“Dooo it!” Lance laughed.

“Does she go to a different school?” Keith scrolled through his phone again.

“Yeah. St. Mary’s. The Catholic one.”

“Oh. I think you should ask her out too.” Keith choose another song.

“Again, Keith! Not emo.”

“Shush.” Keith crossed his arms. 

“Allura?” Pidge looked across Keith at Allura.

“Mmm?”

“Are you falling asleep?”

“....Keith’s music is really calming.” Allura stretched a little bit. Keith smiled.

“That’s why I listen to it.”

“Yeah Keith, I might fall asleep while driving.” Lance teased.

“Don’t even make me think about that.” Keith gritted his teeth.

“Sorry.” A few minutes passed and Keith put on the next song.

“Keith, if we played a game would that get your mind of the drive?” Allura looked at him in concern.

“Maybe.”

“Truth or Dare!” Pidge shouted.

“How are we supposed to play that in a car?” Hunk frowned.

“Uhh… we’ll figure it out.”

“Okay but if Lance so much as takes a finger off of the steering wheel I’m getting out.” Keith muttered. Lance who had been drumming his fingers in time to the music, suddenly stopped.

“You know what I mean, Lance. Go back to your ridiculous finger tapping.” Lance snorted.

“Finger tapping?”

“Ugh. Allura just start the game.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Hunk is an angel and Keith isn't as emo as we thought.  
> Keith's music:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=63xjiLDRWBI  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yt7O8gDy0DA   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BOkmhoOlI0s  
> Remember the last song. ;)


	7. In the Mood to Brood

“Okay! I’ll start.” Allura looked around at her friends trying to find a victim.

“Pidge?”

“Yes, Allura?” Pidge questioned casually.

“Truth or dare?"

“Dammit….. Dare.”

“I dare you to text Matt and tell him that you’re pregnant.” Allura chuckled.

“Why’d I have sex without protection? I hate kids.” Pidge made a face.

“You like my niece!” Lance glanced back at her.

“She’s like, 12. That’s not a kid.”

“You could always put them up for adoption.” Hunk smiled.

“You could let Matt and Shiro adopt the baby. They’d love that.” Keith suggested.

“Guys. The baby isn’t real.” Allura rolled her eyes. Pidge tilted her head.

“I’ll do it.” She pulled out her phone and started texting.

“Keith, truth or dare.”

“...Truth.”

“Have you ever actually wanted to date Allura? Like based on her looks.”

“Uh…..Allura is aesthetically beautiful to me but no because she’s not a guy.”

“Thank you Keith. I wouldn’t want to date you either but you’re aesthetically beautiful to me too.” Keith gave her a small smile.

“Um. Hunk? Truth or dare?” Hunk smiled.

“Truth, please.”

“Would you ever get a tattoo and if you did what would you want it to be?”

“Booring!” Lance called. Hunk shushed him.

“Yeah I actually do want one. Maybe a lion? The first one anyway.”

“I want a lion too, buddy!” Lance grinned.

“Weird. I did too. I’ve been drawing lions.” Keith tilted his head. Allura gasped.

“I’ve got an idea now but I won’t mention it right now.” Pidge grinned and showed everyone her phone.

Pidgey: Matt… i have something to tell you…

BigBro: This sounds serious. What's wrong?

Pidgey: ….I'm pregnant.

BigBro: Pidge,

BigBro: …..are you pranking me?

Pidgey: No.

BigBro: Holy shit…..

BigBro: How do you know???

Pidgey: Pregnancy test.

BigBro: Who bought you a pregnancy test???

Pidgey: Keith.

BigBro: Why did Keith buy you a pregnancy test???

Pidgey: He's a concerned uncle.

BigBro: Oh my God……

Pidge snickered.

“I'm gonna call him and we’ll all shout ‘gotcha!’ or something like that.” Pidge waited a few seconds before the phone beeped and Matt and Shiro talking about how important protection was, and how Pidge was too young to have a baby came through the speaker.

“Katie what’re you gonna do?” Matt groaned.

“Is Keith there? You should've told us first! He has anxiety. He can't handle this.” Shiro frowned.

“I'm fine Shiro.” Keith rolled his eyes.

“Keith! YOU CAN'T JUST BUY MY LITTLE SISTER A PREGNANCY TEST!!”

“I mean I already did soo…”

“Oh. My. God….. Who's the dad? Please tell me it's not that boy from your computers class…..”

“No. Ew.” Pidge looked at everyone and held up a thumbs up.

“His name is….”

“GOTCHA!” Everyone shouted.

“Katie, what the actual fuck?”

“Allura dared me to….”

“So you aren't pregnant?”

“No, and I didn't get Keith to buy me a pregnancy test either. And I've never had sex.”

“Katie why…..” Matt sighed. “Have fun with your friends, don't do drugs or drink, take care of Keith, Keith take care of Pidge, don't hack into the government again, bye.”

“Wait, I wanna talk to Keith.” Shiro said. Pidge handed her phone to Keith.

“Hey Shiro.”

“Hey Keith. I think I hear you car ride music in the background. Am I right?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Okay. Who's driving and where are you going?”

“Lance and the movies. I told you.”

“Ah. You mean the drive in. Are you okay?”

“Yeah. “

“Okay. Have fun. Be responsible. Text me. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Keith handed the phone back to Pidge.

“Bye nerds!” Pidge grinned and hung up.

“That was good Pidge, good job.” Allura clapped.

“Lance, truth or dare.”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to say one thing you like about all of us.”

“Oh okay. Hunk I like the fact that you're a literal ray of sunshine.”

“Aw thanks”

“Allura I love how you pull off every look you try.”

“Thank you, Lance.” Allura smiled

“Pidge you’re smart and adorable and it's great.” Pidge stuck her tongue out.

“Keith, I like how you look like you could crush someone or seduce them with your glare but you actually just have a stupid mullet and cry when watching Steven Universe.” Lance grinned. Pidge laughed.

“Thanks? I’ll just accept it as a good thing.”

“Don’t worry it is. Keith, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to hug Pidge. And Allura can you take a picture of it?”

“Sure.” Allura pulled out her phone.

“Wait, why?”

“Pidge never lets me hug her. I wanna see if it’s just me.”

“Okay? Can I hug you?” Keith held out his arms.

“Sure.” Pidge leaned into his chest and put her head on his shoulder. They hugged for a few seconds before pulling away.

“Did they do it?”

“Yep. I got a picture. I’ll send it to all of you.”

“Pidge! Why don't you give me hugs?” Lance pouted.

“You never ask.”

“Yes I do!”

“Just hugging me isn't asking.”

“Ohh you mean like actually asking.”

“Yeah.”

“Allura, truth or dare?” Keith looked over at her.

“Truth.” She smiled.

“How's your boyfriend?” Keith deadpanned.

“He's good, wh-” Allura looked at him in surprise. He smirked.

“Called it. Sorry Lance.”

“Duuude…..” Hunk raised an eyebrow. Pidge grinned.

“Wow Allura, okay that hurts. You didn't tell me about your boyfriend. I thought we were close.” Lance pouted.

“Sorry guys. I've been wanting to tell you….”

“Yeah yeah, how’d you know Keith?” Lance looked upset.

“I’m observant.” Keith shrugged.

“I’m done with this game.” Lance huffed.

“Got anything emo and angsty Keith?”

“Why?”

“I’m in the mood to brood.” He gave peace signs while keeping his hand on the steering wheel.

“I need that on a shirt.” Keith scrolled through his phone.

“I’ll make you one online for your birthday.” Pidge snickered.

“Lance I’m sorry-” Allura started.

“Uh buh buh. Don’t.” Lance scowled. Keith chuckled and played a new song.

“This good enough Lance?”

“Lincoln Park??”

“At least this was downloaded semi-unironically….”

“Keith, Keith, Keith.”

“Lance-” Allura leaned forward.

“No, Allura.”

“Uh Lance, maybe you should let her explain.” Hunk looked around anxiously. Lance shook his head.

“Sorry…” Keith murmured. “This is my fault.”

“No it isn’t Keith.” Lance grumbled.

“Allura probably had a good reason.” Pidge grimaced.

“Yeah, you should let her explain.” Hunk reached out to pat Lance on the shoulder. Lance suddenly pulled over.

“Hunk, Keith, get out. You two are switching.”

“I’m sorry. I’m just trying to help.” Hunk frowned. Lance waited until Hunk and Keith switched and then started driving again.

“Keith is the only one who’s allowed to talk to me.”

“That’s a change.” Pidge tapped her hand on her leg.

“Sorry, couldn't hear youuu…” Lance replied childishly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses who the bf is??  
> I haven't seen s6 yet so no spoilers please!  
> The song was Crawling by Linkin Park btw


	8. Planatonic

“Lance?” Keith tilted his head at him.

“Hmm?”

“You okay?”

“No.” They were parked at the drive in and everyone else had gone to get snacks or go to the washroom.

“Wanna talk?”

“I dunno.” Lance murmured.

“Do you want to get out?”

“Sure.”

“Okay.“ Keith jumped out of the truck and went over to Lance’s side. Lance got out and slammed the door shut.

“Careful.” Keith put a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to soothe him. Lance put his hand on top of Keith’s.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” They stood for a minute before Lance grabbed Keith’s wrist and led him to the back of the truck which was facing the wall that served as a screen. Lance climbed into the truck and held out his hand for Keith. Keith took it and climbed into the truck. Lance sat back.

“I-I still have feelings for her.”

“I can tell.”

“What am I supposed to do, Keith?”

“Don’t you have a date on Sunday?”

“Nyma….. said she thought we’d be better as friends. I…. agree…”

“Lance, that honestly sucks.” Keith sat beside him, pressing his shoulder against Lance’s.

“If only I could be in love with Hunk.”

“Same.” Keith smiled. Lance chuckled.

“I don’t think Allura would like me even if she didn’t have a boyfriend. I don’t get why she didn’t tell me though.”

“Maybe it’s new and she wasn’t ready to tell anyone. If that’s true, then I feel bad....”

“Maybe….” Lance let his head drop onto Keith’s shoulder. Keith squeaked in surprise, his face turning red, and scrambled back. Lance looked to the side, clearly hurt.

“Sorry- I….? I wasn’t coming onto you or anything. If that’s what you thought. I flirt with lots of people but I know you wouldn’t want that and I wouldn’t really want that either. God….” Lance started murmuring in spanish.

“You…. just startled me. I’m not used to…” He gestured unclearly.

“Oh….” Lance nodded. Keith crawled back over and sat next to Lance again.

“You can put your head back on my shoulder if it makes you feel better.” Keith offered. Lance nodded again and dropped his head back onto Keith’s shoulder.

“Remember…” Lance closed his eyes. “This is strictly planatonic….”

“Platonic.”

“That’s what I said, Kogane.” Lance muttered. Keith smiled and wrapped his arm around Lance’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance apologizes to everyone later.  
> Season 6 was so good and the animation was beautiful!   
> Short chapter.


	9. Dogs

Mullet man: I think I'm gonna get a dog.   
LanceyLance: Oooo what kind?  
Mullet man: Not sure. A big one. Wanna come with Pidge and I to the shelter?  
LanceyLance: Yes please! :D  
Mullet man: Okay. Pidge lives near the shelter so she’s gonna walk. I’ll pick you up in 5.   
LanceyLance: Okay! :D

Lance grinned and hopped off his bed. He walked over to his closet and dug out his favourite jacket. He grabbed his wallet, phone, sunglasses and keys and headed down stairs. 

“Lance, ¿Vas a salir esta noche?” Lance’s mom looked up at him from her book.  
“Sí. Con Keith y Pidge.”  
“Está bien. Ten cuidado por favor.”  
“Sí, lo haré, Mamá.” Lance nodded. He waved at her, and she smiled at him fondly. Lance walked out the door and sat on the steps. He waited a few minutes before Keith rounded the corner and stopped in front of Lance’s house.  
“Wait… we’re taking your motorcycle??”  
“Mmhmm. Brought you a helmet.” Keith held it out to him, still sitting on his motorcycle. Lance walked forward and took it.   
“Am I gonna love this or hate it?”  
“Not sure to be honest.”  
“Okay.” Lance put the helmet on. Keith reached forward and tightened the strap on it. He paused for a moment as he and Lance made eye contact. Lance looked away quickly.   
“Okay. Get on.” Keith gestured to the motorcycle. Lance paused.   
“It might be weird.”  
“It’s not weird.” Keith rolled his eyes.  
“Okay, okay.” Lance climbed on.  
“Put your arms around my waist.”  
“Uh no.”  
“Fine.” Keith started down the road quickly.  
“Holy smokes!” Lance squealed and wrapped his arms around Keith.  
“Told you!” Lance looked around for a minute before loosening his grip on Keith.  
“This is actually nice.”   
“You like it?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I’ll take you on a more scenic drive next time.” Keith smiled.  
“Ooooo romantic. Save it for the other boys, Keith.”   
“Oh, please Lance. You really think I’d only take a boy out on a ride to charm him? Nah. I do a couple other things. That’s too basic.” He chuckled.  
“Like what?”  
“I’d sing him a song obviously.”   
“Daamn. Sounds like you got game Kogane.” Lance grinned.  
“I don’t know. Haven’t been able to test it out on anyone.”  
“Is that so...?” Keith slammed on the breaks.   
“We’re here.” Keith pulled of his helmet.  
“Oh…” Lance blinked.  
“Oh. You okay? Did I scare you?” Keith frowned and got off his bike.  
“A little. I’m okay.” Lance jumped off.  
“Alright.”  
“Where’s Pidge?” Lance looked around.  
“She’s coming.”  
“Hey Keith?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you think I’m gonna die alone?”   
“Maybe.”  
“You were supposed to reassure me!” Lance pouted.  
“Hey guys!” Pidge walked up to them. Lance grinned and waved.  
“Hey!”   
“Hi, Pidge.” Keith walked to the door and pushed it open.   
“So, you got to ride the motorcycle?” Pidge pushed up her glasses.  
“Yeah. It was cool.” Lance and Pidge walked through the door.  
“It wasn’t as scary as I thought it was going to be the first time Keith made me ride it.” Pidge shrugged. Pidge and Lance chatted about the motorcycle until the woman working at the shelter allowed them in the back to see the dogs. Lance gasped.  
“Puppies!” Lance tugged on Keith’s sleeve childishly. Pidge tilted her head.  
“You think Dad would let me adopt one? I could say it’s cause I miss Matt even though he only lives six blocks away.”  
“If you guys both got dogs we could all go to the dog park!” Lance let a puppy pounce at his leg.  
They looked around for a while before Keith decided on a one-year-old samoyed, husky mix. Keith was to pick it up the following week.   
“Lets go get smoothies!” Lance pointed at a smoothie place.  
“Can’t. I’m tutoring some kids today.” Pidge shrugged.  
“We can go if you want.” Keith suggested.  
“Okay! Catch ya later Pidge!”  
“Bye guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember what the Spanish is, Shiro is Gay af and I'm leaving the Shatt in this fic since its almost over and I still ship it.


	10. Smoothies

“What kinda smoothie are you going to get, Keith?”  
“Strawberry banana.”  
“I think I’m going to get blueberry, blackberry and spinach.”  
“Ew. Shiro drinks that crap and it’s disgusting.” Keith scrunched up his nose. Lance booped it and laughed, causing him to unscrunch it and look up at him in surprise. Lance laughed again.  
“Hey, could I get a blueberry, blackberry and spinach smoothie and a strawberry smoothie as well?”  
“Sure thing.” The lady at the counter said. Lance pulled out his debit card.  
“No, wait. I’ll pay for my own.” Keith said pulling his wallet out of his pocket.  
“Nah.” Lance grinned and tapped his card against the screen. Keith scowled. They got their smoothies and sat at a table. They sat in silence for a moment.  
“Lance?”  
“Yeah?”  
“My mom contacted me.”  
“Your foster mom? That’s nice. Is she gonna visit again?”  
“No. Like my biological mom….”  
“Oh? OH. Oh Keith. Oh my god. Really?”  
“Yeah. Her name is Krolia apparently. I’m going to go visit her at the end of the semester.”  
“Keith! That’s amazing!”  
“I guess.”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I...I’m nervous. She left me Lance, and I don’t know why. What if it’s a good reason and I lash out?”  
“That might happen with your temper but all you can do is apologize.”  
“I’m just…” Keith closed his eyes to prevent tears from spilling out. “It’s a lot right now.”  
“I can imagine. All of our friends are here for you Keith. Including me.” Lance smiled.  
“....Thank you.”  
“Of course.” Lance smiled brightly at him. Keith blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on e6 of s7. Plz don't spoil anything past then.  
> Sorry for the short chapter.  
> I'm working on a coffeeshop AU btw.


	11. LIbrary

“Party. The five of us. Next Saturday night!” Lance grinned at the others. He wrapped an arm around Hunk.  
“Can’t you just imagine us all-”  
“Bored out of our minds?” Keith interrupted, crossing his arms. Lance scoffed.  
“Puh-lease. Highschool parties are supposed to be fun!”   
“Well they aren’t.”  
“Oh, and how many have you been to, Mr. Popular?”  
“Like, a dozen? I don’t know. What about you?”  
“....None. But that’s besides the point!”  
“Keith doesn’t have to come, Lance.” Allura said. Lance paused.  
“But… I want him to. You’re gonna come, right Mullet?”   
“Y-yeah, I guess. If you want me to.”  
“Yay!”  
“You all better show me your outfit before we go! Especially you Pidge.” Lance squinted at her.  
“It’ll be cargo shorts and a t-shirt for me.” Pidge rolled her eyes.  
“How about jean shorts?”  
“Ugh fine.”  
“Could I bring Lotor, Lance?” Allura clasped her hands together.  
“Yeah. Sure. Whatever.” He crossed his arms. “Just tell him to wear something appropriate.”  
“I will. Pidge, would you like to get ready with me? I’m sure I can help you find something amazing to wear!”  
“Yeah. Sure, Allura.”  
“Hunk? You’ll be coming with me then right? And Keith? I can count on you too right?” Lance winked at Keith  
“Of course buddy!” Hunk smiled  
“U-uhm. Yes.” Keith stuttered.   
“Awesome!” Lance beamed.  
“Hunk?” Keith looked up.  
“Yeah?”  
“Can we study at the library downtown together after school tonight?”  
“Yeah for sure. You stuck on something in class?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Okay.”  
“Cool. I’m going to go see Shiro before class. See you guys later.” Keith ran off.  
“Okay, so that was weird.” Lance raised an eyebrow.  
“Why? Keith and I hang out all the time.”  
“No not that. He just left….” Lance looked disappointed.   
“I guess he has to see Shiro.” Hunk shrugged.  
“I guess…” Lance sighed. “I wanted to hang out with him more….” Hunk gave Allura a knowing smile and she grinned.  
“I know the faces you’re making! It’s not like that!” Lance blushed.   
“Are you sure Lance?” Allura asked.  
“I’m absolutely positive....” He grumbled. 

 

“Hey Keith! Brought you a snack!” Hunk set a Tupperware container of cookies down in front of him and sat down.   
“Thanks, Hunk.” Keith smiled.   
“So what were you stuck on?” Keith paused.  
“Actually I just wanted to tell you something. Because I know that I can trust you not to tell, but I need to tell someone.”  
“Is it something illegal?”  
“No!”   
“Okay good. What is it then?” Hunk looked at him in relief.  
“I think…. I think I like Lance?”  
“Oh…. Oh thank you for trusting me with that!” Hunk pulled him into a tight hug. Keith hugged him back.   
“I'm not going to do anything about it.”  
“Okay. But you can talk to me whenever!”  
“Thank you.”  
“Do you still want to study?”  
“Sure.” Keith pulled a cookie out of the container and took a bite.   
“Are they good?”  
“Of course. They always are.”   
“Awww thank you!” Hunk grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Hunk and Keith being friends :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope someone will enjoy this.


End file.
